shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiara Sparkles
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Matt Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Deborah Gatton |other_voice_actors= |name=Tiara Sparkles |title= |nickname(s)=*Shoppie 7101 *7101 |gender=Female |country=*England *Shopville |affiliation=*North Western Railway **Dum Mee Mee *The Main Line **Bubbleisha **Cheeky Chocolate **Donatina **Kylie Cone **Wally Water **Straw Besties *British Railways **Pineapple Lily |relative(s)= |basis=Tiara |arrived_in_shopville=1967 |visited_shopville= }}Tiara Sparkles is a Lil' Shoppie from Happy Places Season One. She debuted in 2016 at the same time as Kristina Apples and Riana Radio as part of the Kitty Dinner Party mini-set. She comes with a candlestick and a candle. In 2017, she was released as a full-sized Shoppie as a part of the first wave of Join the Party Shoppies. Bio Tiara Sparkles: Happiness is hosting a dinner party fit for a queen! Designing the perfect place with the finest of taste is what Tiara Sparkles does best. She always makes sure the evening sparkles as bright as her shining Petkin friends. Personality Tiara Sparkles is one of the more polite, charming, respectful, useful Shoppies. She is a loyal, friendly, and sympathetic sort, but she is extremely noisy and obstreperous, as she often makes unusual growling noises much to the disturbance of the other Shopkins; thus earning the nickname "Bear". Bessie Bowl was impressed with Straw Besties and Tiara Sparkles; she called them "versatile" because they could pull both coaches and trucks. Straw Besties and Tiara Sparkles usually defend the Shoppies when a visiting Shopkin boasts about how superior they are, and vice versa, as the Shopkins often use Straw Besties and Tiara Sparkles as examples of Shopkins that are not rude and nasty. Appearance Tiara Sparkles has a light complexion with golden eye-shadow, pale pink blushed cheeks, and dark red lips. Her hair is dirty blonde and worn loose into several tight curls, with her forelocks reminiscent of her original but much longer. Her gold tiara is attached to a headband and has a garnet gem in the middle. Her dress resembles the original, composed of a red top with a big gold and red heart on the chest and light pink puffed sleeves. The skirt layers resemble the original but have gold ornate detail. She also wears white tights and gold shoes with a garnet gem on the foot. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 3), Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 5) (cameo), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3) and After Party (Part 4) *'Series 6' - Cheeky Goes to the Mainland (cameo) Voice Actors *Deborah Gatton (UK/US) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Sonja Stein (Germany) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *Her appearance is very similar to that of a character named Apple White from the Ever After High franchise by Mattel. **This may not be coincidental as a photograph on the Moose Toys Instagram account showed several dolls which were used as inspiration for some products; one of the dolls was Ever After High's Apple White. Gallery Shoppies Tiara 1.PNG|Tiara Sparkles toy Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters